single parents what happens
by Xxhsm-fan-4-lifexX
Summary: This is a story about to complete inviduals troy and gabriella they've never met before.please read a review xxx thank you x"Oh look everyone or first volounters,to show us how to fo it."
1. The Beginning

Breaking Free

The Beginning ( 1st Chapter )

"Good Evening everyone."

This is the single parent's club,for young singe adults like yourself's,this evening we will be geting to know eachother and next week we will be geting onto the harder stuff.

"Oky,So i'll start with myself my Name is Louise Queen i have three children,all grown up might i add,I'm 63 years of age and i was single from the momment i gave birth to my triplets "oky" That's All About me lets get to know eachother.

"Oky everyone!!, It's obvious you's don't know eachother but Just grab someone and sit."

Some started to move and other's stayed put.

This young brown eyed women and blue eyed stranger walked to the middle of the room,And stood staring at one another,That's until louise started speaking.

"Oh look everyone or first volounters,to show us how to fo it."

"I'd like you both to sit face on,oppist one another,And tell us your name,age,home town,child/children's name/s,and why your here this evening?"

"Oky lets get started,Erm....i don'tknow your name sorry...oky on you go."

"well i'm Gabriella Anne Montez,I'm 24..."

[Blue eyed man's p.o.v]

What a beautiful name,and she's my age.

[End p.o.v]

Gabriella noticed the blue eyed stranger was grinning at her she wonderd why.

"I'm form alberkirky new mexico but oringonally from san diego."

WHAT??? the blue eyed man screched, Gabriella was a bit taken back by that.

"What? Mr...er..." Louise struggled. "Mr Bolten" the Blue eyed man offerd, and nothing.

(he chuckled) "fine no more interuptions, Bolten"

Gabriella giggled " Well like i said, im from Alberkurky, New Mexico (She smiled at Bolten and he returned the smile)

"I have a one year old daughter called Alexis" (She smiles) "The reason why i came here is well, because....well im a single parent myself and i'd like to meet other women... and men (looks in Mr Boltons direction) in the same situations."

Mr Bolton gave her a reassuring smile to say i agree with that and what you say.

" And i'd like to fall in love before im 40" (looks in Mr Boltons ocean blue eyes)

"Thank you Gabriella, i hope to meet your daughter sometime.(Gabriella nodded and smiled)

Now your turn Mr Bolton I presume" Louise said.

"Yes Ma'am" "Well continue Mr Bolton" "Oky, well im Troy Alexander Bolton (He smiles a million dollar smile at Gabriella) I'm also 24.

(Gabriellas P.O.V) Mmm..Hmm lovely name, gawd hes smokin hot, the things i could do to you Mr troy Bolton (This made her wet to the core) were also the same age (End P.O.V)

While troy was talking, Gabriella was nodding away, lost in her thoughts. Troy noticed she was lost in her thoughts and he wondered what got her like that... little did he know it was him... but a bit of him was hoping it was him. "Mr Bolton, please continue, you've been staring at Miss Montez for sumtime....at least 5 minutes, is anything wrong "louise asked.


	2. Uhh oh little troy

(chapter 2)

With that both troy and gabriella snapped out of their daze.

"Mr bolton" louise snapped,becoming angry. " er...sorry.

I'm also from Alberkury New Mexico,been their since i could remember troy continued.

WHAT!!! gabriella said a little to loud.

"Miss Montez" louise snapped.

Sorry she laughed.

[Troy p.o.v]

Very Sexy Laugh

[End p.o.v]

It's fine bella troy said..one thing before i continue gabriella.

Yeah? she asked sorta shocked.

Why have we never meet? he asked (Hopeing that mabye they did cross paths at some point in there short life,hell i would'nt walk past her and not drool he thought)

She shrugged she never expected that to be his question she replyed "I don't know...troy , what high school did you go to?"

"Miss Montez?,If you are finished,may we continue "Louise snapped again.

Gabriella was shocked beyond

belief,she was geting the blame,but then troy piped in and stuck up for her.

"No she has not finished louise, Actually we're not finished yet."

Thanks troy =]

" I went to East high gabz you?"

West High! She said while giggling.

"Aaah,you where my verc rival Academy baby girl,that explains why we never meet troy said."

"Mr Bolton,Miss Monetz if you both are finished interacting with one another may we continue.

Sorry to interupt but isint the whole point in being here to "interact" With others? Gabriella said looking at troy for back up.

"i understand you want to,and i quiet agree with both of you but we are pushed for time,Mabye you could swap numbers or do watever you young ones do " louise said.

[Troy's p.o.v]

I would'nt mind "interacting" With Gabriella,She sure is a fine women nice personality,sexy with clothes on but proberley miles better without she's very sexy,there aint anything i would'nt do to her.

Jeeez Troy stop with the god damm thoughts man (thinks)round,soft mmm....bet shes beautiful naked, her lieing in my bed and drapped around me running my hands along her soft curvy body, kissing every inch of her naked form...shit,fuck,dammmm...please no..go down right now troy screamed at himself not here please.

Troy Bolton had a very exited little troy (_for those of you who do not no what im going on a bout troy has a hard on_), A very large one infact all for a certin brunette.

He covered it with his leflet.

[End p.o.v]

Gabriella Noticed Troy Move his leflet across his crotch"Oh This Big Boys Got a Dirty Mind,I Wonder what or who he's thinking about.

[Gabriella p.o.v]

I wanna run my hands up and down his long slender shaft and take him.

[End p.o.v]

Gabriella loooked at troys face and noticed he was really jummpy "Don't blame Him" She thought about his ariseing member."

She tried to motion with her eyes to leave but troy did'nt catch on.


End file.
